Mr Xavier
by Movies-R-Us
Summary: Charles' father does horrid things to him, but maybe Mr. Lansherr can help. Can he... WILL he? AU with CharlesXerik in later chapters. Non-con, language, some violence later.
1. Chapter 1

Erik Lansherr had just begun his new job; it was a pencil pushing executive position at the local law-firm, but it was work. For the first two months nothing spectacularly interesting had happened to him, and he doubted it would. He wasn't dating anyone, hadn't come out to his co-workers as gay, was only slightly ahead on his monthly bills and was making head-way with his boss, Henry Xavier. Mr. Xavier was a normal man with a teenage son, Charles, and a wife, Rebecca. He was kind to his employees and was never late with his taxes. It was only one Tuesday that Erik realized that there was anything different about Henry at all.

"God, this has to be the fuckin' hottest thing I've ever seen!" Andrew Romell's obnoxiously colloquial voice rang from three cubicles down, and Erik was curious as to what he and his friend Marco were looking at, so he made his way towards the other side of the office room.

"He's so attractive. Where did _those_ genes come from?" Both men snorted wildly after Marco's joke. They only stifled themselves when Erik came into the small space and asked what was so great.

"Oh… well Erik, it's this picture that Mr. Xavier brought in… it's of a guy though…" Andrew was a lot quieter than he normally was and he actually blushed slightly towards the end of his small speech, but Erik yanked the picture from his grubby fingers and salivated at what he saw.

"I like men just fine, thank you very much, and… I happen to like this one more than fine. Who is he?" The man on the picture looked maybe nineteen, and he had a beautiful head of hair. His doe-like eyes were wide and almost terrified—whoever the model was, he was doing a great job pretending like the S&M bothered him. Erik stiffened slightly in his trousers just imagining this man beneath him.

"That's Charles… Charles Xavier." Marco's voice was timid, but obviously not affected by the information, or the implications.

"Wait. I thought you guys said that Mr. Xavier brought this picture in though?" after the two men nodded Erik gasped. "This is his son? And he… _took this picture?_" Disgustedly, Erik dropped the paper and turned from the cubicle. Hurrying back to his desk, images of the beautiful Charles whirled through his mind, but then he stopped—Charles is seventeen! He's not even legal yet. Jesus Christ, what is Mr. Xavier doing? The perverted thing he just witnessed dawn on him and he had to gag back vomit. That's when Erik decided that he was going to talk to this Charles and see exactly what was going on. Ten minutes later he was in Mr. Xavier's office.

"Oh, Hello Erik, what can I do you for?"

"Well, Mr. Xavier, I was wondering if you would care to have your family over to my house for dinner. I don't know many people in town yet and I just wanted to entertain. I figure it'd be a great way to get a leg up, maybe get to know you a little better." Erik's words were easy but he could feel his hands tensed in anger.

"I'm afraid my wife doesn't like leaving the house, but if you'd enjoy coming to my house, that could be arranged. How is this Thursday for you?" Mr. Xavier and Erik soon had the details worked out—Erik was to arrive at the Xavier estate at six pm on Thursday where he would meet Charles and Rebecca.

The next two days dragged on for Erik, and he couldn't help but wiggle with nervous energy until the moment he found himself at the gates of the mansion.

Charles remembered when he was ten and none of the _bad stuff_ happened to him. Then he had his eleventh birthday and his dad gave him a surprising gift; a blow job and bondage. From that day on there wasn't a night that Charles wasn't tied up for his father's enjoyment. Sometimes he was forced to pleasure his father, and other times he was just tied for hours. It wasn't until he was fifteen that his father actually penetrated him, and it was the most painful and heart-breaking experience of his life. Up until then Charles had sometimes imagined it was all a joke, but that was too much to be a joke anymore. This was also when his father started taking pictures of him in his bondaged state. They were posted on the internet and sometimes even printed out to be handed to his friends at work. The shame was overwhelming and Charles had tried to kill himself three times; all three horridly unsuccessful.

The pain his father brought was nothing short of unbearable. He was seventeen now and was told he couldn't live anywhere else until he was twenty… and oddly, Charles believed his father wouldn't let him. So he lived as he could, and savored the days it was simply being tied up. There were the crueler times when he was used, and the worst times when he was in public when these things happened.

Once, when he was fifteen, Charles was forced to sit upon a vibrator in his father's convertible, and it was set on high. Charles' clothes were taken away and he was forced to moan in unbearable pleasure, naked, during all of the stop lights and several traffic jams. People laughed, moaned and took pictures of the pathetic sight. The entire time Charles just barely held back tears and was bright red from embarrassment. His father was a cold hearted bastard… but what could Charles do alone? There were pictures and videos that would be spread if he even tried to tell what had happened. The shame they were bring was worse than the pain of more.

On a Tuesday afternoon Charles was told that a man would be eating with them that Thursday; Erik Lansherr. This man would sit at their table and believe everything was normal. Nothing would change and life would go on. But Charles needed this man to understand. Needed this man to help. No matter what happened that Thursday, Erik Lansherr would need to help him.


	2. AN

I'm sorry that this isn't a story. I just want you all to know that this story will be updated soon. I started school this week and everything is hectic. But, I will try to get things on here before September. In fact I'm sure there will be a reallllllly looooong chapter before September. Sorry for my slowness! (and I know it sucks this isn't another chapter)


	3. Chapter 2

Erik stalled at the gates, wondering if he should really even be at this place. Angrily, he moved forward, knowing that he was here to help someone in need. He was going to help Charles Xavier, no matter what it took. Yet again, Erik faltered. Why was he helping this boy? Yes… it is always appropriate to help someone in need, but why was he trying so hard? The answer came quickly, and Erik sincerely wished it hadn't—he was so attracted to the young man it hurt. He couldn't bear to have such horrid things happening to such a beautiful boy. But that was sick. This _boy _wasn't eighteen yet, and these disgusting feelings were wrong. But, he would help, even if it didn't mean he got to be with Charles in the end. Now that the answer was fresh and burning in his mind, there was no turning back.

After walking yards to the marbled and columned entrance Erik rang a bell and waited impatiently for the door to open. Tapping his foot, he barely noticed when the door slowly opened and a meek Charles, with oversized black dress pants and a stained white shirt, stood in the door way trying to find words.

"Hello… Mr. Lenkersher? I'm sorry, I'm horrid with names. Please forgive me," the weak and almost terrified tones of Charles' voice made Erik want to step through the door and grab him. To hold him, and protect him, like he should've been protected his entire life; but he controlled himself and settled for a reassuring smile and light pat on the arm.

"It's fine for you to just call me Erik, and I take it you are Charles?" Erik restrained his anger, knowing that many found it to be intense, and often mistook it for rage against them. After Charles blushed and nodded delicately, Erik entered into the grand foyer of the house, and scanned the room silently. He felt the young man's presence behind him; it dominated the room. All Erik could feel was a quick heart beat and short breathing from behind him.

"It is rather large, I know. Father likes those around him to see how much better off he is. But, Father is simply doing what's right. It's not like he can't show off, he's earned it. I mean, he works really hard. Father even donates some of the money to charity—he's a very kind man…" Again the small and timid voice made Erik clench his fists in anger. No one should be _that_ afraid of their parent. No one should have to suffer like his Charles was. His fists clenched and his jaw was painfully strained, but before he could go further the small voice brought him back to earth, "Are you alright, Mr. L—Er-Erik?"

"Yes, Charles. I'm fine. How are _you_…" the question he posed was innocent enough, but Erik wanted the answer to be real and complete, he wanted the connotations to be heard and he wanted permission to save Charles. But seconds later Mr. Xavier and his wife entered the room—completely made up in a tuxedo and blood-red silk gown respectively. His wife was stick thin and had flowing blonde hair; she was a shell of a person—there, but decidedly not there. Mr. Xavier on the other hand was completely aware of everything in the room. His hands were twitching with excess energy and his eyes were flaming with knowledge.

"Ah, Erik, I see you've made it intact. I'd like to introduce you to my lovely wife, Rebecca. I see you've met my son Charles, would you like to proceed to the dining hall? My lovely cook Lana has prepared an appetizer." Mr. Xavier, even through his obviously calm words, was visibly on edge. It was slight and hardly noticeable, but he was uncomfortable with having someone alone in a room with Charles. Erik clenched his jaw, yet again, but smiled politely and nodded.

Charles burned with embarrassment when his father entered the room; he knew he was seconds from answering Erik truthfully. And it wasn't his fault; Erik seemed to know what he was going through. Erik looked so concerned… so _genuine_. He'd never met a person who actually cared about him before. A slight smile ghosted on his pink lips, but before his father could see it, he quietly left the room. Moments later he allowed his father to pull him roughly into the kitchen, where Lana noticed them and, as father had instructed her, left.

"What were you two talking about?" His father's gruff voice sliced through his ears and left him sore—almost bleeding. His neck was crushed against the wall beneath Mr. Xavier's hand and he was squirming wildly. What if Erik saw? What would he think? There had never been a guest at the mansion who was allowed to meet him before, and, though it was awkward, Charles wanted to make a good impression on people.

"Nothing, Father. I promise. P-please. It was just pleasantries, I swear."

His neck was released and air returned to his lungs. Charles remained red for several more minutes; whether from embarrassment or lack of air was uncertain. Either way he politely and silently followed behind his father as they walked the halls towards the grand dining room. Forrest green walls travelled twenty feet above their heads and crown-molding, a stunning ivory, encircling an enormous chandelier was simply a beautiful sight, but all of it was too much for Charles' taste. He preferred his books, and quiet charm. He dreamed of a flat in the middle of a city; somewhere that had people everywhere. Charles had always been fond of people—he prided himself in having a sense of what they were thinking.

"Yes, we've owned this house for seventeen years now. In fact we bought it while Rebecca was pregnant with Charles." Mr. Xavier's voice was an octave higher than its normalcy, and he was dangerously white whenever the subject of Charles came up.

"So Charles, are you going to high school?" Erik, wanting to silently communicate his knowledge to the teen, continued to prod the boy with silly questions. But the blush Charles made whenever he was addressed was simply gorgeous—so it wasn't all bad.

"I'm… I attend a small private school several miles from here. It's very small… it's only the four grades… and it has fewer than three hundred students. I'm quite happy there of course. Father pays a great deal of money for me to receive such a wonderful education… it's truly wonderful." Charles was aware of his rambling, but he couldn't help it. Either he was going to speak of stupid things, or he was going to let go and tell Erik what was happening in the dungeon… in his bedroom… anywhere his father wanted it to. Realizing he had gone pale, Charles feigned a cough and smiled gently.

The evening proceeded with no large abnormalities. Charles continued to discuss things too much whenever Erik asked him a question, and Mr. Xavier continued to look distracted and upset whenever this occurred. But, Erik was truly content just watching the young man trip over his words and blush. The tip of the iceberg was, of course, whenever he would absent mindedly bite his lips—it was heavenly to watch and Erik often found himself staring.

"Well Erik, it seems as if it's beginning to grow late. If you wouldn't mind, we should call it a night. It was rather enjoyable having you over, of course, would you like to be shown the door?" Mr. Xavier was slowly becoming less and less timid, and realized his son wouldn't dare let any information go.

"Well, actually. I was wondering if I could be shown the bathroom. But, I wouldn't want to bother you or your lovely wife. Charles could show me, if that's alright," Charles' eyes widened when his name was spoken, and the doe-like ovals were pure splendor. Erik caught himself staring and quickly turned back towards his boss.

"I suppose that's fine. Charles, please take him to the guest bathroom."

"Yes, father." Charles looked up at Erik and slowly began to walk from the room. Erik was fascinated with the power in each of the teen's steps. He didn't seem like a man who would walk with such passion. His weak outside was very misleading.

"Charles… is there… um. I mean. Would you like to… tell… I-I'm sorry. I'm just going to say it. Charles, I know what's happening. Do you need help?" Erik's ramblings had entertained the younger man for a few minutes, but at the end his eyes had grown round with shock and his jaw was wide. He had several tears streaming down his red cheeks.

"I… don't know what you think you know. But, I'm not a child. I can handle myself." Charles heard the lies in his voice as clearly as Erik did, but it was the utter shock of being asked such a horrid question. How could Erik know? Why did he wait until now to say?

"No, Charles I don't think you can. He's your father, I understand—but he's treating you like some… _fuck toy_." Erik's words were harsh and acidic, they burned Charles; he didn't want to hear this.

"No, you _don't understand_. Whatever you've been told… it's worse. I can't leave. He'll find me, and then it'll only be worse. You can't help me, even if you wanted to." Tears were now full-blown sobs, and they wracked his body as he stood in front of Erik, completely vulnerable and broken. The arms that wrapped around his small frame surprised him; he gasped and pulled away. Erik, though, didn't let go.

"I do know Charles. Charles… Charles… please. Just let me help. I _need _to help you."

It took several seconds for the following moments to process completely in Charles' head. First, he felt a gust of cold air as the warmth that had been surrounding him went away. Then, his father's voice cut through the twisted-joy he'd been experiencing moments earlier. Finally, he heard Erik's voice rise in anger as he was thrown out by Jamal and Santiago, the butlers.

There was no more hope for Charles now. He'd had salvation, and he'd wasted it protesting.

**A/N- I know this was a sucky chapter. But, I'm going to get to the ErikxCharles later, don't worry. I wanted to get this chapter in there, so you could see what the front is like at the Xavier house. Also, please don't hesitate to give me ideas! (You can PM me, any time. I'll give you credit if I use your idea). And I don't know how many more chapters there will be, but there will definitely be a few more. **


	4. Chapter 3

Erik was dizzy with shock for several seconds before anything processed. He had just been told how terrified Charles was, and all he could do was stand there and fuss as he was forced out. He didn't even try fighting. Then a cruel and sickening thought dawned on him; Charles was the one who would really be punished. Horrible images played through his head and Erik had to stifle back vomit. No. It wouldn't happen. Not to that sweet boy. But, there was no way to save him now—not with butlers and Mr. Xavier controlling the area. Erik paced for seven minutes when it hit him; his boss would let him be alone with Charles if it meant the secret wouldn't get out… he'd just have to convince Mr. Xavier it was for sex.

He jogged towards the front door again and this time, after knocking, he made his way past the shocked Rebecca and straight towards where he heard Mr. Xavier shouting.

"I told you _not _to tell him those things. Did you think it would _help _you? You fuck-up, now all we have is a guy who's going to go around spreading fucked-up rumors!"

Charles heard the resounding noise before he felt the slap, and his eyes welled with tears. He should've run.

"Sir. You misunderstand." Charles' head flew up when he heard Erik's voice; so strong and caring. It was so warm, he wanted to ball-up in it and never leave. His father, on the other hand, had a completely different opinion of it.

"What are you doing here Erik? I thought you were ejected from the house."

"Like I said, you misunderstood. He told me, yes. But I am more interested in the physical act, than the morality," the slow and husky tone of Erik's voice keyed Mr. Xavier in, and he was suddenly calm.

"Erik, if you don't tell anyone what is happening here, you will have Charles for two hours. No more, no less." Charles' eyebrows rose with concern at his father's command. Suddenly, lust filled Erik's once sympathetic eyes, and now all that remained was throbbing desire. Charles tensed, and realized that the only person who could've saved him was just as disturbing and sexual as everyone else. Tears welled up again and he let them silently fall passed his lashes.

"Okay, but you won't be present in the room. I want this to myself."

"Erik, I wouldn't even dream of it," the sick smile painted across Mr. Xavier's face was skin-crawlingly terrible, but Erik played along and smiled a mirror image of Mr. Xavier's smile.

"Perfect. Lead me to it."

Charles began to let the sobs wrack his body. He was pushed into the dungeon like room he knew so well, only this time he wouldn't be able to remove himself. He'd be fully in the moment; fully hurt and betrayed.

"Charles, stop crying, please. How do we get out of this room?" Erik tried to smile and he put his hand on Charles' shoulder only to have it shoved off. It burned Erik to have Charles hate him so much, but he knew it was solely his fault; he'd been the disgusting pig—not Charles.

"Don't touch me!" Charles' eyes were glassy and he looked crazed. His pulse was racing and he began to tense—he couldn't deal with this twice in one day.

"I won't hurt you. I just need to find a way to get you out of here, okay?" Charles seemed to realize what was happening because he suddenly began glowing with joy. But, yet again, his face fell. Erik's stomach dropped as he realized something terrible was about to be said. He was right.

"There are cameras in here; and microphones. He'll be listening soon. He won't let you out unless you do things…" his voice was hollow and his face looked resigned. "We'll have to… you know… or neither of us will get out."

Erik sighed and began to pace the room miserably. He kept sneaking glances at the beautiful young Charles; he had to stop because he soon felt a clenching in his gut and a hardening in his pants. Would it really be that awful to put on a show for Mr. Xavier? They'd both have a chance at escaping. Would Charles really mind?

"Charles… would you… for the camera? We'd both have a chance at escaping. I promise I won't leave without you."

Charles felt weak—his knees almost buckled when the realization first hit him. He'd been adjusting and accepting. Before Erik had ever asked Charles had accepted his duty. He was going to blow Erik. He was going to let Erik have all of him. That was that. If he didn't he'd never make it from this hell.

"Erik, do what you have to. But from now on don't speak with me about any plan. He'll be in his room in a moment." They both nodded and Erik took several tentative steps forward before undressing the boy. He felt himself grow dirty—stripping a boy against his will, an underage boy.

Charles took over when Erik's hands began to slow. He was young, yes, but he was no fool in the bedroom. Charles only wanted to leave his father and his father's hell-hole, and if this had to be done, it must be done. Soon he was naked before Erik. Moments later Erik's pants were gone and his erection was in front of Charles' face. Without hesitation the entire length was hidden in Charles' mouth and throat. The entire eight inches—Erik groaned in surprise and pleasure.

Erik, without thinking, began to buck forward and meet Charles' wet mouth with full force. He looked apologetically down at the boy, but Charles was nothing but serious and forgiving. He took the cock without any nervousness or shame and soon swallowed every last drop of Erik.

"Charles… that was… wow. Um, I'm going to kiss you now. You'll let me." Erik could hear the fear in his own voice as he tried to command the willing teen. Soon their lips had collided and Erik felt another burst of power overcome his body. He crushed the younger man up against the wall and had his tongue almost down his throat. They continued this way for several minutes, only stopping to breath.

Charles began to grow hard; this was the first time in years he'd grown hard without force stimulation. His cheeks grew red and he only pushed harder into the kiss. Their bodies were caving into the others—hearts beating against the other's chests.

"Where's the lubricant?" Erik hardly believed his own words. He was not going to have sex with Charles… he _wasn't. He wasn't. He was… _Oh god. He _was. _

"I'll get it, Master Erik." The words drove straight from the wet and plump lips to Erik's cock. It stiffened again and he felt the need to plow into Charles. Over and over and over. He wanted Charles to scream his name. He _needed _it.

Charles strutted towards Erik and kneeled—he lubed the pulsing member and took two of Erik's fingers and wet them with the sticky liquid. Soon they were both prepared. Charles stood naked, facing Erik, and realized he wanted this. Every fiber of Charles' being wanted to be taken by Erik. His cheeks flushed and Erik bent in and kissed each cheek without a thought. Charles turned around and bent over the table. He wanted this.

**A/N- sorry for the short chapter and sorry for the terrible writing. I need some reviews, can you tell me how to improve. And I'm sorry, I'm just at a real loss for ideas right now!**


End file.
